Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: hanya kumpulan cerita oneshot dari kehidupan para pemeran Gintama. bisa jadi sequel dari fanfic -Natsu Yasumi-. main pair: OkiKagu. Slight: Soukamu, Hijimitsu, GinTsu dan beberapa pair lainnya. Warnings! OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo. Happy Reading, Minna
1. Okikagu 1

ooOoo

 **Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapter 1. Ketika Kesayangan Okita- _Taichou_ Ngambek.**

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Gintama memang merupakan hal yang tepat untuk mengawali hari yang indah ini. Burung-burung berkicau riang, matahari bersinar cerah dan tak lupa, langit biru yang indah dihiasi awan dengan beraneka rupa. Walaupun suasana pagi ini cerah, secerah wajahnya, _Hijikata Toshirou,_ yang baru memenangkan tiket untuk berkunjung ke Surga -baca: Pabrik- Mayonaise kesayangannya, Hal ini tak berlaku untuk cewek _vermilion_ bercempol dua yang tengah menusuk-nusuk sebuah foto menggunakan paku. Jika, ada yang bertanya dari mana dia mendapatkan paku tersebut? Entahlah, tak ada yang tau atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

Gadis itu duduk di deret paling belakang tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan olahraga. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang foto seorang pemuda, berwajah _shota,_ bersurai pasir dengan manik merah yang memikat, Serta tak lupa senyum bak malaikat maut yang tertera pada wajahnya.

Banyak teman-temannya yang menatap aneh bin heran namun, tatapan itu tak membuat gadis cempol dua itu menghentikan aktivitasnya-menusuk foto tersebut dengan paku- seraya berguman, "Lenyaplah kau, Sadist ... lenyaplah kau, Sadist ... dasar Sadist menyebalkan aru~!" Berulang kali.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" Sapa Tokugawa Soyo, gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang merupakan sahabat gadis yang bernama Kagura itu. Gadis itu baru saja tiba dan langsung di sambut dengan Sahabatnya yang pundung di pojok kelas.

Menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sang empunya suara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Soyo-chaaaan!" Kagura melepaskan foto dan paku yang dia genggam tadi dan kini memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh ... yosh ... hal apa yang membuat sahabatku ini bersedih di pagi hari?" Soyo bertanya seraya mengelus surai _vermillion_ Kagura, seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis.

"Sadist selingkuh di belakangku aru~!" jawabnya seraya menangis, kini wajahnya bak boneka _annabelle_ dengan yang _make up-_ nya luntur.

"Eh?" Soyo nampak cengok tak mengerti dan akhirnya Kagura menceritakan kejadian yang dia dengar tadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kagura tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di kelas 10-A. Ya, gadis yang merupakan _heroine_ utama dari serial Gintama itu merupakan murid tahun pertama di SMA Gintama. Gadis itu melewati setiap lorong sekolahnya dengan bersenandung kecil.

"Hari ini aku akan membuat Sadist terkejut aru~." Gumannya riang seraya menatap kotak bento di tangannya. Senyum cerahnya terkembang seraya membayangkan wajah Si Sadist saat menerima _Bento_ buatannya.

Butuh perjuangan yang besar bagi Kagura untuk membuat bekal tersebut. Dia harus rela berguru dengan Maminya setelah merengek minta diajari masak. awalnya, Sang Mami tak mengizinkan, mengingat Kagura dan dapur merupakan kombinasi yang mengerikan. Akan tetapi Kagura percaya dengan kata pepatah, _perjuangan itu tak akan mengkhianati hasil_. Dan akhirnya, Kagura berhasil membuat bento setelah belajar selama _tujuh_ hari, membakar _tiga_ panci dan menghanguskan _dua_ teflon kesayangan Sang Mami. Oh ya, jangan lupakan hasil eksperimen gagalnya yang berhasil membuat Kamui, Sang Kakak, Serta Papinya mengalami diare selama _tiga_ hari.

Saat gadis itu dengan riang gembira melewati setiap koridor yang ada, langkahnya terhenti ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Si Sadist kesayangannya itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Zakki!" Seru pemuda berbadan kekar dengan kepala plontos yang di kenal sebagai _Harada Unosuke,_ salah satu teman sekelas, se-geng dan sohib-babu-pacarnya itu.

"Aku serius, Harada- _San._ Aku melihat Okita- _Taichou_ sedang jalan bareng sama cewek muka datar dari geng _Mimawarigumi_ itu!" Ucap Antusias Zaki atau yang di kenal sebagai _Yamazaki Sagaru,_ Pemuda penggemar _badminton_ dan sekarang menjadi pencinta _Anpan_ yang cintanya baru-baru ini di tolak oleh artis cantik, pemeran karakter _Tama._

"Tapi, Okita- _Taichou_ Sudah memiliki Kagura- _San_ Zzz," timpal pemuda afro yang hobi berinteraksi dengan tulisan daripada ngomong langsung. Pemuda yang bisa tidur kapan saja, dimana saja dan dengan kondisi apapun itu, _Saitou Shimaru,_ dengan buku terangkat ke atas.

"Jangan-Jangan, Okita- _Taichou_ selingkuh!" teriak pria cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang selalu bersama makhluk abstrak yang tak mau melepaskan kostumnya, _Zura!_

"Zura _Zannai!_ Katsura _Da!"_ teriaknya dengan slogan yang selalu menempel lekat pada jiwa raganya.

"Eeeeh!" geng _Shinsengumi_ yang menjadi penghuni kelas 3-Z itu berteriak histeris dengan lebaynya. 'tapi tunggu, sejak kapan nih pria ganteng tapi cantik dateng dan nimbrung bareng mereka?' batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

" _Sensei,_ Kapan an-." perkataan Harada terpotong ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

 _ **Traakk**_

Bunyi benda jatuh itu mengalihkan dunia mereka. Kini mereka mendapati seekor gadis manis, bermanik biru, dengan surai _vermilion_ yang di cempol dua, yang merupakan pacar sah dari objek yang digosipkan.

' _Mampus!'_ mereka semua membatin kompak.

Muka Yamazaki berubah pucat, sepucat wajah _Sada*o_ ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri kaku di depan pintu kelas mereka dengan _liquid_ bening mengalir turun.

" _Matte Ka-."_ teriak salah satu dari mereka tetapi Kagura sudah lari duluan meninggalkan kelas terkutuk itu.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Begitulah ceritanya Soyo- _chan."_ Gadis keturunan Yato itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan leleran ingus yang mengalir dari kedua hidungnya.

Soyo yang mendengar cerita Kagura hanya bisa menatap sendu sahabatnya itu. dia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kagura berusaha menenangkan. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu tentang pangeran Sadist dan Putri tanpa ekspresi itu. Dahinya berkerut mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

...

Abaikan cerita mereka menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan dan sekarang mari kita beralih ke jam pulang sekolah, tepat saat pemuda bersurai pasir tengah berdiri menyender di ruang loker depan pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya. Tatapan pemuda itu nampak tajam, raut wajahnya kusut, sekusut wajah gurunya yang baru mendapat hadiah tamparan manis dari sang istri yang tengah ngidam. Sebut saja mereka berdua _Sakata Gintoki-_ Ginpachi saat berada di Sekolah-dan _Sakata Tsukuyo._ Dan juga, jangan lupakan aura malaikat maut yang terpancar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai pasir itu, membuat siapapun yang lewat pasti ngibrit seketika termaksud para _Fansgirl-_ nya.

Okita Sougo tengah dalam _mood_ terburuk yang bernama, _sekali-senggol-langsung-bacok_. Pemuda pasir itu tengah uring-uringan pasalnya, Si China kesayangannya itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya hari ini. Pemuda itu telah menunggu kedatangan China kesayangannya dari istirahat pertama hingga pulang sekolah tetapi, gadis itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

"Dimana _China_ itu?" gumannya frustasi.

Tadi, dia sempat mengunjungi kelas Sang Pacar-yang notabenenya adalah _Kouhai_ nya-tetapi, dia tak kunjung bertemu dengan Si China. Dia juga menanyakan apakah gadis itu menghadiri kelas dan teman-temannya menjawab gadis itu datang ke sekolah. Jadi, dimana gadis yang diam-diam selalu dia rindukan itu?

"Aarrgghh ... Awas saja Si China itu! Kalau ketemu akan kuberi hukuman." gumannya seraya mengacak surai pasirnya frustasi.

Di tengah kegalauannya, tiba-tiba memori Sougo terlempar saat teman-teman satu geng _Shinsengumi-_ nya itu bersujud meminta maaf tepat saat dia memasuki kelasnya. Katsura- _Sensei_ dan makhluk abstrak yang di panggil, _Elizabeth,_ pun turut meminta maaf. Keanehan lainnya yang dia alami adalah saat Saitou Shimaru mengirimkan surat cinta ke Sougo. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ dengan hiasan love yang membuat Sougo merinding seketika. Tetapi, setelah akhirnya dia baca, isinya adalah permohonan maaf yang tak jelas maksudnya apa.

Otak encer Sougo bergerak cepat guna menarik sebuah kesimpulan yaitu, ada yang disembuyikan oleh teman-temannya dan itu pasti menyangkut tentang Si China kesayangannya itu, pikirnya.

Tepat saat Sougo menoleh ke arah lorong kelasnya, matanya bersirobok dengan manik biru laut yang dia rindukan.

"Oy, _Chi-,_ " perkataan Sougo terputus ketika objek yang dia tunggu sedari tadi malah memutar arah dan berlari meninggalkannya.

 _'Dafuq! Udah lama nunggu malah ditinggal kabur'_ batin Sougo nelangsa. Tak menunggu lama, Sougo langsung mengejar gadis itu.

" _Matte ... China!"_ serunya seyara mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Tidak mau aru~!" balas Kagura sambil mempercepat laju larinya.

Mendengar jawaban Kagura, membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Sougo yang berkerut. Apa-apaan tadi itu, dia sudah menunggu gadis itu sedari tadi tetapi gadis itu malah berlari menjauhinya.

"Sudah kubilang Hentikan larimu, _China_!" Perintah Sougo yang tentu saja tak gubris itu.

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau aru~!" balas gadis itu. tuh kan di bilang juga apa! Gadisnya itu keras kepala.

Adegan saling kejar mengejar itu akhirnya terhenti ketika Sougo berhasil menangkap tangan kiri Kagura-setelah mereka berlari sampai ke gedung olahraga yang berada di belakang-.

Sougo menarik tangan gadis itu dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh mungil gadisnya itu ke arah dinding dan mengunci ruang geraknya.

"Kau hari ini kenapa, _China_!?" Seru Sougo jengkel dengan napas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Bukan urusanmu aru~!" jawab Kagura seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Perempatan imajiner kini kembali mampir ke jidat Sougo, "Huh!? Jelas ini Urusanku, _China_! Kau menghindariku dari pagi!" serunya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

"Sudah kubilang Bukan urusanmu aru~! Urus saja selingkuhanmu itu!" ketus Kagura sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh!?" Sougo makin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti, _China._ Dan tatap aku jika kau sedang berbicara denganku." Perintahnya lagi.

Bukannya menurut, gadis itu malah membuang mukanya lagi. "Nggak usah pura-pura bego', Sadist!" semburnya.

Sougo mengelap wajahnya frustasi. Demi kolornya Hijikata yang dia curi guna nyantet tuh Mayora, ada apa dengan gadisnya ini? Sedang kedatangan tamu kah? Tidak, tidak, tidak, Sougo tau betul jadwal tamu bulanan gadisnya ini. Kalau begitu, jadi apa?

"Kagura tatap wajahku. Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Suara Sougo melembut dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagu Kagura guna membuat gadis itu melihat ke arahnya.

Sougo tertegun ketika melihat manik biru kegemarannya itu tengah mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening.

"Dasar Sadist Baka aru~!" seru Kagura.

"Eh?" Sougo mulai cengo lagi. sepertinya gadisnya ini memang kedatangan tamu bulanan, batinnya.

"Pergi sana dengan Nobume selingkuhanmu itu aru~!" suara Kagura bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Nobume? Selingkuhan? Otak Sougo nampak macet, seperti jalanan di **..-Nama tempat sengaja di sensor demi kepentingan bersama-.

"Tadi aku dengar dari Zaki, katanya kau jalan bareng Nobume aru~ kemarin." Kagura akhirnya menceritakan gosip yang dia dengar langsung dari Sang Narasumber, _Anpanman_ dengan sejuta informasi.

Otak Sougo yang semula macet kini kembali lancar. Pantas saja mereka semua bertingkah aneh, ternyata ini jawabannya.

"hahaha ...," Sougo tertawa pelan ketika mendengar jawaban Kagura tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah ketawa, _Kuso Gaki_!" kesal Kagura.

" _Gomen ... gomen ...,"_ Sougo menghentikan tawanya. Kini pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya itu. " _Nee ... China ..._ Apakah kau berpikir aku akan berselingkuh darimu?" tanya Sougo tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

Kagura menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. 'wajahmu dekat sekali aru~!' batinnya malu.

Sougo tersenyum cerah lalu mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya itu.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, bukan? Lalu, kenapa kau masih cemburu?" tanyanya lagi diiringi sebuah seringai yang menyebalkan-menurut Kagura-.

"Aku tidak cemburu aru~! Dan berhenti memasang wajah menyebalkan itu!" sanggahnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindariku?" _skakmat_ , wajah Kagura semakin memerah sekarang.

"Karena aku merasa terkhianati aru~, kurasa begitu aru~," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Sougo semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Gadis kesayangannya ini memang _Tsundere_ tingkat akut. Tangan Sougo membelai pelan wajah Kagura yang terlihat seperti _bakpao,_ kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

" _China,_ dengar," suara Sougo membuat Kagura terfokus ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau tau, Nobume memang memiliki wajah cantik dengan aura misterius yang membuat semua orang penasaran terhadapnya, Dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuh bak gitar spanyol miliknya,- Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat Panjang Sougo.

"Tapi bagiku, yang menarik adalah seorang gadis cerewet dengan tingkah seperti gorilla nyasar, dengan rambut bercempol dua dan manik biru yang cerah. Walaupun aku akui, daya tariknya sebagai cewek itu adalah _Zero percent._ _tetapi ... Aku_ ...," Sougo menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku mencintainya." Sougo mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan melumat bibir mungil Kagura yang sedikit terbuka akibat cengo mendengar kalimat OOC-nya itu. tak hanya melumat, Sougo juga ikut mengajak lidah Kagura bertarung di dalam sana.

Sougo mengingat bahwa hari ini mereka berdua belum baku hantam sama sekali jadi, biarlah lidah mereka yang baku hantam di dalam sana, pikirnya. Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika Kagura memukul pelan bahu Sougo pertanda dia kehabisan Oksigen. Tubuh gadis itu kini terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Pemuda bersurai Pasir itu dengan wajah merah sempurna. Sougo tersenyum cerah melihatnya.

"Dan kau harus ingat, _China._ Nobume itu tunangannya Si Sasaki Isaburo." Tambahnya, tepat di samping pipi Kagura, membuat gadis itu terkejut seraya menatap wajah pacar sadistnya dan di hadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya.

Wajah Kagura kembali merona merah dengan ekspresi tercampur antara senang, malu dan kesal.

"Kau memang Sadist menyebalkan aru~." guman gadis itu.

Sougo tak menanggapi rutukan gadis itu, tapi sebaliknya, dia kembali memerintah Kagura.

"Berikan tangan kirimu, _China Musume_." Perintahnya yang di turuti gadis _vermilion_ itu. Sougo meraih sesuatu dari saku celana seragamnya, lalu melilitkan sebuah benda ke tangan Kagura.

Mata Kagura berbinar cerah ketika mendapati Sougo memasangkan gelang emas dengan liontin berbentuk kepala _Sadaharu_ di pergelangan tangannya.

"Arigatou, Sadist!" teriak gadis itu senang seraya memeluk Sougo.

"Hn, Kita pulang." Perintahnya seraya merangkul pundak gadis mungil yang lebih muda _dua_ tahun darinya itu diiringi senyuman tipis. Ya, tak seperti peran mereka di serial Gintama yang mereka perankan, jarak dua sejoli ini terpaut dua tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Makanya, mereka bisa satu sekolah walaupun, Sougo tengah berada di tingkat akhir.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Sougo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah segerombolan makhluk laknat yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan mereka. Sougo melemparkan senyum sadist kearah mereka semua seraya membisikkan kalimat yang membuat mereka lari dari sana dan membuat Yamazaki merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir.

-Chapter 1: Complete-

 _ **Omake:**_

Berada Jauh dari SMA Gintama, lebih tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Tokugawa. Terlihat dua gadis berbeda usia dan surai berbed tengah duduk menikmati teh sore mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nobume- _Nee_ kau sudah membantu Okita- _san_ mencari hadiah untuk Kagura- _chan?"_ tanya gadis bersurai hitam panjang.

"Aku sudah menemaninya kemarin. Dia benar-benar payah dalam memilih hadiah." Gadis bersurai biru panjang itu mendesah capek.

"Baguslah, Semoga itu menjadi kejutan untuk Kagura- _Chan."_ Gadis bermarga Tokugawa itu tersenyum cerah.

"Ah~ aku jadi iri dengan Kagura/Kagura- _chan._ " Desah mereka serentak lalu tertawa bersama.


	2. Zakitama 1

ooOoo

 **Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapter 2 : Uji nyali kadang membawa berkah dan petaka di waktu yang sama.**

Di setiap sekolah pasti memiliki legenda tersendiri. Beberapa cerita pasti sudah tak asing bagi Siswa maupun Siswi-nya dengan alur yang nggak jauh beda. Dimulai dari cerita horror hingga romansa. Dari cerita hutang di kantin sampai gorilla yang jadi satpam sekolah. Pokoknya, cerita yang melegenda dari abad ke abad, tahun ke tahun dan hari ke hari. Tapi, dari banyak cerita yang biasa melekat di otak dan hati pastinya cerita horror tentang sekolah itu. Baik tentang sekolah yang di bangun di atas tanah makam, penunggu di tiap ruangan, penghuni sekolah yang bunuh diri, hingga Gorilla yang menari. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Dan jika, kita berbicara tentang cerita horror di sekolah, pastinya ada saja murid yang iseng buat membuktikan kebenaran ceritanya. Entahlah mereka itu iseng, kurang kerjaan atau terlalu lama sendiri. Yang pasti hal ini juga di lakukan oleh segerombolan manusia yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruang kelas berpapan nama, 3-Z.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang, _Jimmy_?" tanya Sougo yang tengah duduk di kursi guru dengan kedua kaki yang terangkat di atas meja dan tak lupa kedua matanya di tutup dengan penutup mata yang biasa digunakan olehnya.

"Eh, coba aku absen dulu, _Taichou._ " sahut Si Jimmy tadi.

Jimmy atau yang di kenal dengan nama _Anpanman_ dan biasa di panggil dengan sebutan Zaki, dengan nama asli Yamazaki Sagaru itu, mulai menghitung teman-temannya.

"Hijikata- _San_ , Kamui- _San,_ Harada, Takasugi- _San_ , Soyo- _Sama_ , Kagura- _San_ , Tama- _San_ , Banzai- _San_ , Shimaru _-San,_ Imai- _san,_ dan Mitsuba- _Dono_. _Ha'i_ , semua sudah lengkap, Taichou!" lapor si Sagaru.

"Bagus, Zaki. Kita bisa mulai sekarang." Sahutnya seraya membuka penutup matanya dan mengubah posisinya yang semula bersandar menjadi duduk tegap.

" _Ane-ue_! _China_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat dua perempuan yang di sayanginya turut berada di sana.

Kedua perempuan yang disebut Sougo tadi hanya nyengir lebar seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Tadi kami berdua diajak oleh Toshi _-kun_ dan Kamui untuk ikut acara uji nyali di sini, Sou- _chan._ " Jelas Mitsuba dengan suara halus nan elegannya itu.

"Tak apakan jika kita berdua ikut, Sadist?" tanya Kagura dengan senyum lebarnya. Wajah keduanya begitu _excited._

Sougo menepuk dahinya singkat lalu, melirik dua orang yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Si pemuda bersurai _vermillion_ itu hanya tersenyum lebar sementara, yang satunya diam saja.

"Tak masalahkan Sougo? Semakin banyak orang, semakin seru." Hijikata Toshirou, pemuda bersurai _dark green_ , Si maniak Mayonaisse yang sering di panggil Mayora itu mencoba memberi alasan. "Lagi pula, aku khawatir meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sementara kita berdua tidak ada." Sambungnya.

"Halah! Bilang saja kau takut, Mayora- _Nii._ Ngakunya dokter, tapi dengan setan takut. _"_ Cibir Sougo, wajahnya di tekuk karena dia harus memanggil si Mayora itu dengan sebutan _Nii-san,_ di depan _Aneue-_ nya.

"Aku tidak takut, Kuso gaki!" sergah Hijikata cepat, muka dokter muda itu sedikit memerah.

Sekedar informasi, Hijikata Toshirou, Vice commander Shinsengumi di serial Gintama itu aslinya adalah seorang dokter muda berbakat yang bisa menyelesaikan Studi dokternya selama 4 tahun. Dan dikarenakan keluarga besar Hijikata tinggal di Bushu sama seperti keluarga Okita. jadilah Sougo, Mitsuba dan Hijikata tinggal satu rumah di Edo. Faktor lainnya, karena kedua keluarga mereka sudah bersahabat dan Toshirou adalah tunangan Mitsuba.

'Huh ...," Sougo menghela napas, " Pastikan kau tidak macam-macam dengan _Ane-_ ue, Hijibaka- _Nii._ " Sambungnya dan sekarang menatap wajah Kagura yang tengah tertawa riang bersama kakaknya, Kamui.

"Baiklah, Kita mulai Saja sekarang. Selagi Ginpachi- _Sensei_ dan Katsura- _Sensei_ mengalihkan perhatian Satpam." Perintahnya telak yang di sambut suara riuh dari mereka semua.

.

.

"Dengar, begini peraturannya, kita akan mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolah ini secara kelompok. Tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan kalian semua wajib memfoto setiap ruangan yang ada di list ini," Sougo menjelaskan aturan main mereka seraya memberikan kertas kecil seperti map dengan tanda silang merah di beberapa tempat.

"Yang kuberi tanda adalah tempat yang wajib kalian foto, mengerti?" lanjutnya dan di balas dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Kau dan Tama-San yang pertama, Zaki!" perintahnya mutlak.

"Heh!? Tunggu sebentar, _Taichou._ Kenapa aku yang pertama? dan lagi ha...ha... harus bersama Tama-San." Protes Yamazaki dengan suara yang mengecil di akhir.

"Lakukan saja dan jangan banyak protes, Yamazaki." Kini Hijikata yang menimpali.

"He-em, Aku ingin cepat kembali ke rumah kemudian tidur." Ucap kamui dengan senyumannya.

"Ayo... cepat jalan, Yamazaki- _San/_ Jimmy _."_ Soyo dan Kagura menimpali.

Yamazaki tersenyum kecut saat para teman-temannya itu tak ada yang membelanya. Dia melirik Tama yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Ayo, Yamazaki- _san._ " Ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum, membuat Yamazaki meleleh seketika dengan wajah merona.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun memulai acara yang mereka sebut sebagai uji nyali tersebut.

...

Yamazaki berjalan beriringan dengan Tama, melewati setiap koridor sekolah mereka menuju titik Start yang di tentukan di peta.

"Disini kah, mulainya?" Ucap Yamazaki seraya menuju ruang loker sepatu.

"Di peta menunjukkan tempat ini, Yamazaki- _san._ " Sahut Tama seraya melihat peta di tangannya.

"Berarti kita akan mulai dari sini, ya?" Yamazaki melihat keselilingnya. Sepi, _spooky,_ dan gelap. khas gedung sekolah di malam hari memang. Dalam hati Yamazaki berdo'a, agar mereka tak menemukan apa pun dan melihat apa pun selama kegiatan kurang kerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan ini.

...

Yamazaki dan Tama kini tiba di salah satu ruang kelas yang bertuliskan '10-C'. Konon katanya, di kelas ini terdapat roh Siswi yang mati bunuh diri karena gagal naik kelas. Siswi yang frustasi tersebut bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya di tempat duduk yang dia tempati, tepat tengah malam.

Yamazaki masuk ke ruang kelas tersebut di ikuti tama di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Tama- _san,_ Ayo, kita foto ruang kelas ini kemudian menuju ruang berikutnya." Ajak Yamazaki sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone-nya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Tama menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil foto dengan gaya selfie yang akan di serahkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Yosh ... Ayo kita ke ruang selanjutnya!" Seru Yamazaki semangat, tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas.

Tama mengangguk Setuju. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas ketika hawa dingin menyerang keduanya.

Yamazaki berkeringat dingin ketika menyadari perubahan suhu ruang tersebut. Diam-diam dia melirik Tama yang ada di sampingnya guna melihat ekspresi perempuan itu. Berbeda dengan Yamazaki, Tama tetap tenang walaupun, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yamazaki.

' _Tenang Sagaru ... tenang ..."_ batinnya menyemangati diri.

Tepat saat Yamazaki menyentuh gagang pintu, terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang berada di pojok kelas tersebut. Suara itu mampu mengalihkan atensi kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ yang kini berdiri kaku dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata Yamazaki melotot, suaranya tercekat dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya saat kedua matanya menatap atensi sesosok bayangan gelap dari sumber suara. Yamazaki menggenggam tangan Tama secara tak sadar dan menarik mundur gadis itu secara pelan saat, sosok hitam bersurai panjang itu mendekati mereka.

Tangan Yamazaki sudah bersiap di gagang pintu, ketika ada sosok serupa tepat di sampingnya berkata, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara seraknya dan senyum lebar nan menakutkan.

Yamazaki makin tercekat ketika mendapati sosok dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan tak lupa cairan merah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan yang terangkat ke atas, menepuk pundaknya.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Yamazaki yang langsung membuka pintu tersebut secara kasar dan menggeret Tama keluar dari sana.

...

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ..." terdengar suara napas Yamazaki dan Tama nampak ngos-ngosan.

"Sepertinya, kita sudah aman." Ucap Yamazaki dengan napas yang masih belum teratur. "kau baik-baik saja kan, Tama- _san_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yamazaki- _san_." Jawab Tama dengan senyuman yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

Yamazaki merona setiap kali dia melihat senyuman Tama yang menurutnya manis itu. tetapi, Yamazaki juga merutuki dirinya yang gagal tampil keren tadi. Gila! Sekolahnya beneran berhantu.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Yamazaki melihat keselilingnya lagi. Haa, ternyata mereka berlari hingga ke toilet yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai satu.

Tama membaca petanya lagi, "Sepertinya ini ruang selanjutnya, Yamazaki- _San_." Katanya seraya menunjuk toilet di depannya.

Yamazaki meneguk ludahnya. ' _Semoga tak ada apa pun di sini.'_ Batinnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan memasuki toilet itu. Konon katanya, di dalam toilet tersebut ada sesosok wanita yang mati aborsi di bilik paling ujung. Banyak orang yang sudah bertemu dengan sosok wanita penghuni toilet itu. katanya juga, rupa wanita itu sangat menyeramkan dengan perut yang robek dan usus keluar.

"Sepertinya, kita juga harus foto di tempat ini." Suara Tama memecahkan lamunan Yamazaki.

Yamazaki mengangguk sambil mengaktifkan aplikasi kameranya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Tama. Dalam hati Yamazaki bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tama bisa tetap santai di situasi _creepy_ seperti ini. _Sasuga,_ perempuan yang lebih dewasa dua tahun darinya itu memang hebat. Tak salah Yamazaki menaruh hati pada Sosok Tama.

Selesai mereka berfoto, lagi-lagi Yamazaki melihat sosok menyeramkan yang ada di sana. Kali ini sosok itu persis dengan gambaran yang sering orang-orang ceritakan.

Yamazaki kembali meneguk ludahnya saat, sosok itu semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Yamazaki langsung lari dari sana dengan kembali menyeret tangan Tama.

...

Yamazaki terus lari dan lari sambil menyeret tangan Tama. Nasibnya benar-benar sial hari ini. Walaupun, dia bersyukur bisa berduaan dengan gadis pujaannya, tapi dia juga tak berbohong untuk menyesal mengikuti acara laknat yang di ketua oleh ketua kelasnya itu, Okita Sougo. Demi Anpan yang sering dia makan setiap hari, tidak bisakah hantu-hantu itu berhenti muncul di sekitarnya.

Ya, dia akui ini salahnya karena sudah ngikutin acara laknat bin kurang kerjaan ini. Tapi, itu pun dia lakukan karena ajakan perintah mutlak dari Okita Sougo. Tau sendiri, manusia super sadist itu pasti memiliki cara untuk menyeretnya ikut.

Yamazaki menghela napas frustasi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

" _Obake no Aho!_ " teriaknya frustasi tanpa sadar kalau mereka tengah berada di ruang terakhir yang harus di datangi dalam acara uji nyali itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yamazaki- _San_?" tanya Tama khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tama- _San_." Balasnya, ' _Ya, setidaknya fisikku masih baik-baik saja tapi, jiwaku yang merana_!' lanjutnya menjerit dalam hati.

Tama tersenyum, " Sebaiknya kita istirahat di sini dulu saja, Yamazaki- _San_."

Yamazaki mengangguk setuju dan duduk bersender pada tiang _ring_ basket di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sudah tiba di gedung olahraga yang terletak di belakang sekolah rupanya.

"Tama _-San_ hebat," Yamazaki memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Eh?" Tama menatap Yamazaki tak mengerti.

"Kau bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi takut saat melihat hantu-hantu tadi. Padahal, aku sudah berkeringat dingin dan berteriak ketakutan tadi" Jelas Yamazaki seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tama tersenyum, "Itu semua karena aku sudah terbiasa, Yamazaki- _San_."

"Eh?" Kini giliran Yamazaki yang tak mengerti.

"Ada salah satu mata pelajaran kuliahku yang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan hal seperti tadi." Tama agak sulit memberikan penjelasan ke Yamazaki.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Tama- _San_ kuliah di jurusan Psikologi, benar?" Yamazaki menepukkan kedua tangannya ketika mengingat gadis di depannya ini adalah Mahasiswi Psikologi di Universitas edo.

Tama hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Baginya melihat Yamazaki dengan berbagai ekspresi itu memberikan hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Entah kenapa, dia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh hinggap ke perutnya.

.

Saat mereka asyik bercerita, tiba-tiba mereka kembali mendengar suara aneh. Kali ini adalah suara dentuman bola beradu lantai.

Yamazaki menatap waspada sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun. Tetapi, dia bisa dengan jelas mengdengar suara pantulan bola yang makin mendekat itu.

Hampir dekat, dekat dan suara itu menghilang. Yamazaki menghela napas lega ketika suara pantulan bola itu sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada apa-apa di-," Suara Yamazaki terhenti ketika dia merasa ada tetesan air yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

Wajah Yamazaki dan tama memucat ketika melihat cairan merah pekat yang jatuh di wajahnya itu. mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sejenak.

Kemudian, sesosok makhluk botak yang menggelinding dan tepat terhenti di depan kaki Yamazaki. Yamazaki bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur kembali.

Dan tepat saat sosok itu berkata, "Booo!". Yamazaki sudah berlari dengan Tama dalam gendongannya sambil berteriak " _Obake no Aho!"._

-Chapter 2: End-

Omake:

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari lokasi Yamazaki dan tama berada, ya, sebenarnya nggak jauh-jauh juga, karena tempat itu adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Nampak beberapa pucuk kepala manusia tengah duduk menatap layar monitor di depan mereka.

"Hahahaha!" tawa pemuda bersurai pasir beserta semua yang ada di sana tak terbendung setiap kali melihat video yang terekam di layar monitor yang terhubung ke setiap CCTV yang ada di ruang sekolah mereka.

"Mampus! Yamazaki pasti malu sekali." Timpal manusia bersurai _dark green_ di sebelahnya.

Di samping mereka juga berdiri pemuda berambut afro memegang kertas bertuliskan, "Tama-San, nampak tak takut Zzz."

"Setidaknya hubungan mereka ada kemajuan." Timpal pemuda bersurai _dark purple_ dan di aminin oleh pemuda bersurai _tail green, silver dan_ hitam panjang di sebelahnya.

"Kalian benar-benar jahat terhadap zaki aru~." Sambung gadis _vermellion_ yang tengah duduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai pasir tadi.

"Ya, setidaknya misi kita sukses, kan?" timbrung pemuda bersurai _vermellion_ yang tengah menangkat tong sampah guna dia lemparkan ke wajah pemuda bersurai pasir. Namun, dengan cepat di cegah dengan pria bersurai _silver._

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian semua dengan begini tingkat ke galauan Jimmy pasti berkurang." Pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan kepala plontos itu membungkuk terima kasih.

" _Daijoubu_ , lagi pula ini menyenangkan. _Nee, Minna_?" kata perempuan bersurai pasir yang di setujui oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita semua pulang." Perintah pemuda bersurai _silver_ jabrik itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang meninggalkan Yamazaki sendirian di sana bersama tama.

 **Sementara itu,**

Yamazaki nampak terbengong ketika mendapati ruang mereka kumpul tadi kosong melompong dengan tulisan besar di papan tulis 'KAMI PULANG DULUAN ZAKI, TOLONG ANTAR TAMA- _SAN_ PULANG!'

Yamazaki memandang tulisan di papan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, kemudian berteriak.

"OKITA- _TAICHOU_ SIALAAAAN!"

Beneran _fin._


	3. SouKamu 1

ooOoo

 **Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapter 3. Ketika** ** _Sadist_** **dan** ** _Sadist_** **bertemu di Sanalah** ** _Sadist_** **lain bermunculan.**

Masih ingatkah kalian akan sosok Kamui? Seorang pemuda bertampang _baby face_ dengan senyum lebar yang setia di wajahnya. Putra sulung dari pasangan Kankou 'Umibozu' dan Kouka. Kakaknya Kagura yang berperan sebagai ketua divisi tujuh _Harusame_ pada serial Gintama _._ Siapa yang mengira jika, pemuda dengan tampang _Shota_ itu adalah Mahasiswa tahun kedua, jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di Universitas Edo.

Jika pada serial Gintama, Kamui adalah sosok _badass_ , bersifat _Sadist_ dan tidak segan-segan dengan ayah dan adiknya sendiri. Di rumah justru, Kamui adalah sosok kakak idaman dengan sifat yang kelewat _overprotect_ terhadap keluarganya. Ya walaupun, sifat _Sadist_ t dan suka tersenyum dalam serialnya itu merupakan sifat aslinya. tetapi, Kamui merupakan orang yang paling bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan dan juga selalu dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat.

Berbicara tentang masalah, ada dua sumber bencana yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Kamui atasi. Pertama, bagaimana cara menjauhkan 'Si _Sadist_ ', Okita Sougo, yang notabene pacar sah adiknya itu menjauh dari adik kesayangannya. Kedua, bagaimana memahami wanita yang sama _Sadist_ dengan dirinya agar berhenti ngambek.

Kamui yang tengah duduk santai di pelantaran halaman belakang rumahnya, sedikit tertegun ketika mengingat sumber bencana keduanya. Pemuda bersurai _vermillion_ panjang yang selalu di kepang satu itu seperti mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Baru saja Kamui mencoba mengingat hal penting tersebut, sebuah notifikasi terdengar dari _smartphonenya_ menandakan ada sebuah _chat_ yang masuk.

Mata Kamui menyipit ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada layar smartphone-nya itu.

 **From :** ** _Sadist_** ** _Onna_**

 **'** **Cepat datang ke rumahku dalam waktu 5 menit. Jika tidak, ucapkan salam perpisahan pada adik manismu.'**

Sebenarnya Kamui malas meladeni cewek satu ini. Tetapi irama jantungnya nampak tak sejalan dengan pikirannya saat membaca bagian akhir pesan tersebut.

"Cih, _Kuso Onna_!" decaknya kesal seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menuju TKP tempat adiknya berada.

...

4 menit 30 detik, waktu dimana Kamui tepat berada di sebuah rumah besar bergaya khas tradisional jepang. Wajah pemuda itu nampak kusut ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang membuka pintu ketika dia mengentuknya.

"Dimana _Kuso onna_ itu!?" gumannya kesal.

Kamui mengetuk pintu sekali lagi dengan ketukan yang agak kasar. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, terdengar suara pintu berseger yang membuat Kamui mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Oy, _Kuso_ -,"

"Kamui- _San_? Maaf tadi saya sedang berada di belakang. Ingin menjemput Kagura- _Chan_ kah?" Sapa sosok cantik berwajah dewasa dengan surai pasir dan manik _Reddish red_ yang menawan.

"Ah, _Konichiwa_ Mitsuba- _Nee._ Iya, aku ingin menjemput Kagura sekaligus menemui ' _Sadist Onna'._ " Jawab Kamui kalem setelah tau yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah target untuk dia sembur.

" _Ara,_ tumben sekali Kamui- _San_ mencari Sou- _Chan_. Masuklah, Souko sedang berada di kamar Sou- _kun_ bersama Kagura- _Chan_." Mitsuba mempersilahkan Kamui masuk seraya mengantarnya ke kamar Sougo.

...

Kamui menatap _horror_ pemandangan yang tersaji tepat saat Mitsuba membuka pintu geser kamar Sougo dimana terdapat tiga orang manusia berbeda _gender_ dengan dua warna surai berbeda.

"Nah, Aku tinggal dulu ya." Mitsuba berjalan meninggalkan Kamui bersama tiga manusia yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

" _Ara_ , akhirnya kau datang juga, _Sadist_." Sapa gadis bersurai pasir yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau telat 30 detik." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa di gubris oleh Kamui.

"Oy, _Bakamui_ , kau mendengarkanku kan?" kini tangan gadis cantik itu melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajah Kamui.

"Ka-mu-i." Oke gadis itu mulai kesal karena sedari tadi Kamui tak menghiraukannya.

Seakan belum kembali ke dimensinya, wajah Kamui tergerak mendekati wajah gadis itu dengan tangan kanan menaikan poni gadis tersebut dan tangannya yang lain menaikan poninya sendiri. Lalu, dia menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Tidak panas." Gumannya seraya menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, _Bakamui_!" seru gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Huh? Justru aku yang bertanya, sedang kesambet apa kamu, _Sadist_ _onna_!?" serunya seraya menunjuk gadis itu.

Perempatan siku-siku kini muncul di jidat gadis tadi, ketika Kamui mengatainya kesambet seraya menunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan. Baru saja niat untuk memukul wajah _Shota_ pemuda tampan di depannya muncul, saat sebuah suara berhasil memecahkan ketegangan mereka.

"Kamui- _Nii,_ lihat! Tadi, Souko- _Nee_ membantuku mengenakan yukata ini." Kagura, Sang sumber suara, berkata dengan riangnya seraya berlari ke arah Kamui yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu seraya memamerkan _yukata_ merah yang dia kenakan.

Kamui memperhatikan penampilan adiknya, "Ah, Kau cantik mengenakannya Kagura." Kamui tersenyum seraya menepuk singkat kepala adiknya itu.

Mata Kagura langsung bersinar cerah seraya kembali berlari ke arah satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di sana sebelum Kamui datang.

" _Sadist_ , kau dengar tadi. Kamui- _Nii_ bilang, aku cocok memakai _yukata_!" seru senang Kagura seraya memeluk lengan Si _Sadist_ , Okita Sougo.

"Aku dengar, _China_." Jawabnya seraya mengelus surai favorit milik gadisnya itu, " _Nee_ , Souko- _Nee_. Kenapa kau tidak ajak si kriminal luar angkasa itu ke kamarmu. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, bukan? Kencan sana di kamarmu sendiri!" Usir Sougo seraya mendorong tubuh kakak kembarnya itu keluar kamar, lalu menutup pintu.

Kamui dan Souko saling berpandangan dan mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali. Sekali, dua kali, tiga ka-.

"Woy, Sougo! Apa maksudmu!?" amuk Souko seraya menggedor pintu kamar Sougo yang sudah di kunci oleh Sang empunya kamar.

"Balikin adek gue, woy, Polisi bumi jadi-jadian!" teriak Kamui yang ikut menggedor pintu tersebut.

" _Sadist_?" Kagura menatap pintu kamar Sougo yang tengah digedor oleh kakak dan calon kakaknya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, _China._ Sebaiknya kau kemari." Sougo menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis _vermillion_ itu berjalan mendekati Sougo dengan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar Sougo yang masih digedor secara brutal.

...

Souko menghela napas frustasi, sebab sedari tadi saudara kembarnya itu tak juga membuka pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap kesal pemuda di sampingnya, membuang muka, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Kamui yang tanpa dia sadari pemuda itu malah mengikutinya.

Gadis bermahkota pasir itu berjalan menuju arah kamarnya yang berada dua kamar setelah kamar Sougo, membuka pintu itu kasar tanpa menutupnya dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Suasana hati gadis itu sedang buruk sekarang.

 **Sreekk**

Suara pintu kamar yang bergeser menutup membuat gadis itu segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kenapa kau ikut kemari, _Sadist no otoko_!" seru gadis itu seraya melemparkan bantal ke arah Kamui yang tentu saja dapat di hindari pemuda itu dengan mudah.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka sedangkan, dia tengah tiduran di dalamnya." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Kamui malah menasehatinnya.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" seru gadis itu lagi seraya membuang muka, enggan menatap wajah Kamui.

"huft, kau itu urusanku" terdengar helaan napas serta gumanan dari Kamui. ' _Gawat, nih cewek mulai ngambek.'_ Batinnya.

" _Gomen_." Ucap Kamui yang kini tengah duduk tepat di samping gadis itu seraya memainkan surai pasir panjang milik gadisnya.

Gadisnya? Oke, mari kita mulai perkenalan yang terlambat ini. Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan _genderbend-_ nya Okita Sougo, kan? Bagi kalian yang mengikuti serial Gintama kalian pasti pernah melihatnya. Ya, mari perkenalkan, Okita Souko, gadis bermanik crimson, bersurai coklat pasir panjang yang sering di ikat satu menyamping dengan wajah sebelas-duabelas dengan saudara kembarnya, Okita Sougo. Seorang cewek _Sadist_ yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _model_ dan kini tengah menjalani masa kuliah di jurusan _Fashion design_ tahun pertama di universitas Edo. Pacar sekaligus adik tingkat Kamui walaupun beda prodi. Jika, kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka berdua kenal dan jadian, mungkin akan di jelaskan di salah satu chapter berikutnya. Yang pasti butuh perjuangan berat dari seorang Kamui untuk menaklukan gadis sadis binti tomboy satu ini.

Oke selesai perkenalannya dan kembali ke cerita semula dimana sang gadis _sadist_ itu tengah membuang muka dengan wajah jutek tapi tetap cantik bagi Kamui.

"Dasar cowok nggak peka." Cibir Souko dengan suara datar dan pipi yang di gembungkan. Dia benar-benar ngambek saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku minta maaf, bukan?" Kamui memasang tampang lelahnya.

"Lagipula, aku kaget melihatmu mengenakan _yukata_ seperti ini. Kau kan paling _anti_ sama pakaian beginian." Kamui membela diri seraya menatap _yukata_ berwarna _pink_ dengan corak daun dan bunga berwarna biru-kuning yang di kenakan Souko.

"Bilang saja kalau aku tak pantas mengenakannya!" Souko semakin ngambek.

"Bukan begitu, _Sadist onna_! Aku hanya takjub ternyata kau bisa mengenakan pakaian seperti ini." Jawab jujur Kamui.

"Kau itu memuji atau ngejek sih!" kini Souko mulai sewot dan menatap ke arah Kamui dengan tatapan kesal.

"Menurutmu?" Kamui malah balik bertanya seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Souko kembali mengembungkan pipinya seraya berkata, "Kau itu tak ada romantis-romantisnya jadi cowok. Padahal, kita sudah satu bulan nggak ketemu."

"Dan kau juga nggak ada manis-manisnya jadi cewek. Seharusnya, seorang cewek itu pulang dengan memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya seraya memeluk atau menciumnya." Balas Kamui tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Jika, ini adalah manga atau anime mungkin kalian dapat melihat aliran listrik yang beradu dari kedua mata mereka.

Lima menit berlalu dari adegan saling tatap menatap yang berakhir ketika kedua mata mereka perih akibat lama tak berkedip.

" _Mou ii_! Aku mengenakan pakaian ini biar menjadi kejutan untukmu, dasar kriminal luar angkasa yang nggak peka!" Seru Souko yang sudah lelah dengan ketidakpekaan pacarnya ini. Tak bisakah dia memberikan pujian seperti yang cowok itu lakukan ke adiknya. "Dasar _Siscon_ akut!" Souko mendengus kesal tanpa sadar.

Mendengar kalimat yang sangat jarang di keluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu membuat Kamui mau tak mau menahan ketawanya.

"Dasar _Tsundere_! Hahaha ..." Kamui berkata seraya tertawa.

"Aku nggak _Tsundere, Bakamui_! Adikmu itu yang _tsundere!"_ elak Souko. Dia itu _sadist_ bukan _tsundere_ , sebab yang _tsundere_ itu calon adik iparnya dan adiknya si surai _vermillion_ depannya ini.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... aku mengalah." Kamui menghentikan tawanya dan kini tersenyum lebar ke arah Souko.

Senyuman yang manis menurut gadis itu sehingga mampu membuatnya merona dengan melihatnya.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Kamui bertanya seraya meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu dan dengan cepat gadis itu mengelak.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sekarang segera jemput adikmu lalu, pulang sana!" Usir Souko.

"Kau ini benar-benar nggak ada manis-manisnya jadi cewek." Cibir Kamui yang di balas delikan oleh Souko.

Tak mau menambah masalah, Kamui segera bangkit dari duduknya hendak beranjak menjemput Kagura kemudian pulang.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Kamui menepuk surai pasir itu pelan seraya berkata, "Kau cantik dengan _yukata_ itu." seraya tersenyum lebar.

Mata Souko membulat lebar ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda yang sama _sadist_ -nya dengannya itu dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, seulas senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_ yang sering kita tonton di televisi, manik biru cerah Kamui membulat, tak kala tangannya tertarik jatuh ke belakang dan di akhiri dengan sebuah benda kenyal menabrak pipi kanannya.

Kamui mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang kegirangan. Apa itu tadi? Kekasihnya itu baru saja mencium pipi kanannya. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Itu oleh-oleh dari Paris. Kau tau kan kalau aku sibuk di sana, jadi, aku tak sempat membeli sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Jadi ... karena perkataanmu yang ta-di." Souko menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang merah.

Seakan tersadar ini bukan mimpi, Kamui menyeringai seraya menangkup wajah Souko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak ada kesan manisnya." Ucap Kamui dengan seringainya.

"Jika, kau mau memberikan hadiah berikan yang lebih sedikit dong." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup bibir gadis itu dalam.

Souko membelalakan matanya ketika Kamui mendadak menciumnya. Namun, secara perlahan gadis itu turut memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti alur yang Kamui berikan.

Kamui melepaskan pagutannya setelah puas menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada gadis monster kesayangannya. Tangannya tergerak menghapus jejak saliva yang berada di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Dasar Mesum!" Souko memukul pelan bahu Kamui yang tengah tersenyum menatap wajahnya itu.

"Kau bahkan tak memberiku hadiah dari kepulangan perjalanan bisnismu bersama orang tuamu, musim panas lalu." Souko berkata dengan suara yang sedikit menyindir.

"Sebelum kau berbicara coba lihat tangan kirimu, _Sadist Onna_." Kamui menunjuk tangan kiri Souko, atau lebih tepatnya jari manisnya.

"e-eh ... eh!" kaget Souko saat melihat sebuah benda berkilauan melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

Ekspresi kaget Souko membuat Kamui melebarkan senyumannya.

"Se-se-jak ka-pan?" tanya Souko dengan sedikit terbata.

"Sejak aku duduk di sampingmu tadi." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tau? aku tak ingin kalah dari saudara kembarmu itu. polisi bumi jadi-jadian itu kemarin melamar adikku sok romantis di dalam bianglala." Curhat Kamui. Aura suram menguar dari dalam tubuhnya tak kala mengingat detik-detik Sougo melingkarkan benda perak ke jari manis adik kesayangannya seraya tidur di pangkuan adiknya.

"Hahaha ..." Souko tertawa renyah ketika mendengar curhatan Kamui.

"Kau ini benar-benar _Siscon, Bakamui_." Lanjutnya seraya memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"berhenti tertawa, _Sadist Onna_!" Kamui mulai jengkel.

"Okay ... okay ... apapun itu, _Arigatou_ , _Honey._ " Ucap gadis itu seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kamui dan mengecup singkat pemuda tersebut.

Kini sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Kamui.

chapter 3. _completed_

wuah, nggak kerasa udah nulis sampe 3 chapter^^

Maaf jika karakter Kamui disini OOC abis -_-

terima kasih buat Sasha kakkoi chan atas reviewnya ^^

dan juga terima kasih buat yang sudah ngasih fav serta follow fic abal-abal ini ^^

Author tunggu review, kritik, saran, maupun ide yang mengkin bisa di pakai buat kelanjutan fics ini di kolom review ya ^^

Salam hangat ~Snow Fairy Yuki~

 **Omake:**

"Kamui- _Nii,_ kau ada acara akhir musim gugur ini?" tanya Kagura yang tengah berjalan di samping Kamui.

"Kurasa tidak ada, ada apa Kagura?" Kamui melirik adiknya melalui ekor matanya.

"Baguslah," gadis itu tersenyum cerah, lalu mengambil langkah di depan kakaknya seraya berjalan mundur.

"Kamui- _Nii_ dan Souko- _Nee_ harus datang ke sekolahku. kami mengadakan festival penutupan akhir musim gugur, nanti dan kebetulan kelasku akan memerankan drama berkolaborasi dengan kelasnya ' _Sadist'."_ terang gadis itu antusias.

"Drama apa, Kagura?" Kamui tersenyum seraya mengajak pelan surai adiknya itu.

" _Vermillion Princess with Sadistic prince._ " Jawab Kagura dengan senyumannya, sementara Kamui menaikan alis mendengar judul drama aneh itu.

"ceritanya nanti hampir mirip dengan _Snow white_ dengan alur yang di rombak. Kamui- _Nii_ tau? Aku dan ' _Sadist'_ yang jadi peran utamanya." Sambung gadis itu riang.

Kamui terbeku pada tempatnya mendengar cerita panjang adiknya tentang pentas drama yang akan di peranin oleh gadis itu. Ah~ ingatkan Kamui untuk menghabisi pemuda ' _Sadist'_ itu jika dia berani berbuat yang iya-iya terhadap adik manisnya nanti.


	4. Drama musim gugur

ooOoo

 **Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapter 4. Ketika Drama Romantis Harus berakhir dengan Laga pedang.**

Ah, satu lagi pagi yang indah di akhir musim gugur. Walaupun, suasana pagi ini cukup dingin, hal itu tak membuat semangat para Penghuni SMA Gintama mengendur. Apalagi ini adalah hari yang paling mereka nantikan, Festival Musim Gugur. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, para Siswa dan Siswi mendekorasi Sekolah mereka dengan berbagai hal berbau musim gugur, contohnya saja hiasan labu, stand dengan tema coklat, jalanan yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga khas musim gugur dan jalan-jalan yang sengaja di beri tumpukan daun yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Semuanya menyambut festival ini dengan suka cita. Ya, semuanya, kecuali para manusia yang tengah bernasib ntah itu apes atau beruntung untuk melakukan pertunjukan drama malam nanti. Pertunjukan drama merupakan salah satu _main events_ dari festival ini. Berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, dimana tiap kelas menampilkan drama kelas mereka masing-masing, tahun ini sang _Kouchou, Terada Ayano,_ atau lebih sering di sapa ' _Otose-Sensei_ ', memerintahkan untuk melakukan drama kolaborasi antarangkatan dengan alibi mempersingkat waktu demi menyelamatkan kas sekolah. Alasan sebenernya sih dia terlalu malas mengikuti rentetan acara dari pagi hingga malam. Dia butuh 'Bocan' guna menjaga wajahnya tetap cantik.

Dan di sini lah para manusia yang bernasib apes itu berkumpul.

 **-Gedung** ** _Audiotorium_** **-**

"Tes ... Tes ... Oke, _action._ Dahulu kala, di sebuah hutan yang paling dalam, dalam, dalam, pokoknya di kedalaman hutan yang terdalam, terdapat sebuah istana besar dengan aura yang mencekam. Istana tersebut di huni oleh sepasang kakek dan nenek" Suara dari sosok cantik yang sayangnya adalah seorang pria menggema di auditorium. Di dalam gedung tersebut telah berkumpul berbagai jenis surai manusia dengan warna yang berbeda.

"CUUUUUT!" teriak pria ubanan dengan _megaphone_ di tangannya.

"Salah naskah, Woy!" lanjutnya nggak nyante.

"eh? Iya kah? Ups, _sorry bro_! Woles ... woles ..." pria cantik tadi berkata dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Woles ... woles, serius woy!" semburnya dihiasi dengan hujan lokal.

Menghela napas sejenak, pria cantik tadi kembali mengulang narasinya dengan naskah yang berbeda, "ha'i ... ha'i, maaf pemirsa mari kita ulangi sekali lagi. Ehm ... Dahulu Kala di sebuah negeri antaberantah, tinggalah seekor gorri- eh? Oy, Gintoki, ku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kumpulan naskah ini."

"eh? Eh! Serius zura!" Gintoki-Pria ubanan tadi- melebarkan kedua matanya dan dengan segera berjalan mendekati pria cantik yang bernama Zura itu.

"Zura zanai, Katsura-sensei da!" Zura mengeluarkan slogan andalannya demi memperbaiki namanya yang selalu salah.

"Persetan cuk! Woy, Siapa yang memberikan nih naskah lucknut!" seru Gintoki sambil melayangkan kertas tak berdosa itu di udara seraya memandang satu persatu manusia yang ada di sana.

Dan dengan serentak mereka semua menjawab, " _Sadist no Ouji, Sensei_!"

Gintoki menatap Sang pangeran _Sadist_ dengan tampang kusut.

 _'Demi Dewa Jashin yang selalu dipuja oleh karakter anime tetangga, tak bisakah hidupku berjalan mulus satu hari saja.'_ batinnya mulai ikutan gila.

Gintoki berjalan mendekati Sougo dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda _shota-sadist_ itu.

"So-Sofa-Kun, Kau tau kalau nanti malam adalah hari pertunjukan kita kan? Kan? Kan?" ujar tepat di muka si _Sadist_.

Sougo memundurkan sedikit kepalanya guna menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan sekaligus melindungi wajah gantengnya dari cipratan hujan lokal Sang _Sensei._

Dengan nada datar khasnya, pemuda _kawai_ dengan tingkah yang bikin _kowai_ itu menjawab, "Sougo _desu, sensei_. Bukan salahku juga sensei. aku hanya membawa naskah yang di berikan oleh otose- _Kouchou, Sensei_." Pemuda itu menunjuk ke belakang, ke gedung utama tempat dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah berada.

Mendengar jawaban datar dari pemuda imut yang sialannya adalah pacar dari anak angkatnya, Gintoki meremas kertas tak berdosa itu seraya berteriak, " _Ano, Kuso Baba yarou_!"

Pria tampan nan badass itu merutuki titah Otose yang menyuruhnya menjadi penanggung jawab drama ini bersama Katsura.

Dan itu lah sedikit gambaran bagaimana mereka melewati latihan dadakan mereka di pagi yang cerah dengan cuaca dingin di akhir musim Gugur yang indah ini.

-0-

 **-Kabukicho, 19.00-**

Kamui berjalan memasuki gedung _Audiotorium_ tempat adiknya akan melakukan pertunjukan drama dengan tampang kusut. Di samping pemuda itu turut serta seorang perempuan bersurai pasir dengan iris crimson yang menawan. Mereka berdua nampak kompak. Sang perempuan mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _maroon_ dengan _legging_ hitam yang menutup kaki jenjangnya sementara sang pemuda mengenakan kemeja dengan warna senada dengan _jeans_ berwarna sama juga.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, Bakamui." Kata gadis itu seraya mengamati wajah Kamui.

"Diamlah, Sadist Onna. Moodku sedang jelek saat ini. Awas saja kalau saudara kembar _sadist_ -mu itu berani melakukan sesuatu yang iya iya terhadap adikku." Geramnya seraya meremukan poster tak berdosa yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Dasar _Siscon_!" cibir Souko-Gadis itu- serasa membaca poster Drama yang ada di tangannya.

" _Vermillion Princess and Sadistic prince,_ kah? Aku tak sabar melihat mereka." Gumannya dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih tempat di barisan depan tepat di sebelah Kiri kedua orang tua Kamui dan Kagura yang sudah duluan datang. Tampang ayah dan anak itu tak jauh berbeda. Pria yang tak memiliki rambut itu tengah meremukan poster tak berdosa yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalian berdua berlebihan _._ " Suara lembut namun tegas dari wanita bersurai _vermillion_ yang duduk di sebelah pria botak itu mengalihkan atensi dua manusia itu.

"Tapi, _Haha-ue/_ Kouka!" ayah dan anak itu protes secara bersamaan.

"benar, Kouka _ba-san._ Bakamui memang lebay." Timpal Souko yang di balas dengan deathglare berhiaskan senyuman manis dari kamui.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Sadist Onna._ " Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku be-,"

"Are, Kalian sudah sampai duluan ternyata." Potong suara manis yang berasal dari gadis bersurai senada Souko.

" _Onee-chan!_ Syukurlah kau sudah sampai. Ayo, duduk sini Mitsu- _Nee._ " Souko berujar riang ketika melihat kakak kesayangannya juga telah tiba di _Audiotorium_ di ikuti oleh Hijikata Toshirou, di belakangnya.

Mitsuba mengambil tempat di sebelah Souko dengan Hijikata di sampingnya. Sebelum mereka duduk, kedua orang tersebut memberikan salam sapa kepada Kamui dan kedua orang tuanya.

Bertepatan dengan kehadiran kedua orang tadi sebuah suara yang ntah berasal dari mana memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Tes ... tes ... _Soundcheck, Ok._ " Bunyi suara tersebut membuat para pengunjung di sana hening dan atensi mereka terfokus ke panggung.

Setelah suara tersebut, mendadak lampu ruangan itu mati dan tirai besar panggung tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok Gintoki dengan setelan jas senada dengan rambutnya tengah berdiri di sana dengan sorotan cahaya.

"Selamat datang para penonton sekalian. Terima kasih karena kalian telah hadir di sini untuk menyaksikan Drama persembahan SMA Gintama dalam rangka festival akhir musim gugur ini. Sekarang marilah kita saksikan bersama drama ' _Vermillion Princess and Sadistic prince'_ persembahan dari kami untuk anda semua." Gintoki membacakan kata sambutan yang di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan para penonton dan tirai yang kembali tertutup.

 **"Ehm, Dahulu Kala, di Sebuah desa kecil di Kerajaan Kabukicho hiduplah seorang gadis bersurai unik yang bernama Kaguya. Kaguya merupakan putri bangsawan terkenal di sana. Dia hidup bersama ayahnya sebab, ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Kaguya merupakan gadis manis nan enerjik, dengan sifat penyayang dan err, sedikit** ** _tsundere._** **"**

Tirai panggung tersebut kembali terbuka dan tengah menyorot tubuh mungil Kagura yang di balut dress panjang berwarna merah muda berlatarkan sebuah rumah megah dengan hiasan seperti taman kecil. Kagura terlihat tengah menari dengan gerak memutar dan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Papi ... Papi ... Lihat, ada seekor kelinci manis sekali." Serunya menyeret sosok Shinpachi yang tengah mengenakan setelan baju ala bangsawan zaman dulu.

Kagura mengelus bagian rambut afro dari _Saito Simaru_ yang tengah berkostum ala kelinci raksasa.

 **Krekk**

Bunyi pergesekan antar ruas tulang tangan terdengar dari arah bangku penonton. Walaupun samar, hal itu mampu membuat sang kelinci mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

' _cepatlah adegan ini berakhir_.' batinnya.

"Papi lihat, lucukan?" kagura tersenyum cerah.

"Iya anakku, kelinci itu lucu sekali." Shinpachi berakting layaknya seorang ayah yang melihat putrinya baru beranjak dewasa dengan wajah sendu yang di buat-buat.

"Ada Apa Papi? Papi terlihat sedih." Tanya Kagura dengan ekspresi menyendu.

"Ah, tidak anakku. Papi hanya sedang berpikir. Tapi, Papi hanya takut kau tak akan menyetujuinya nanti" Shinpachi memasang wajah sok sedihnya.

"Katakan saja Papi." Kagura berujar seraya menggenggam kedua tangan shinpachi.

 **Krekk**

Dan bunyi yang sama kembali terdengar tetapi kali ini dari balik panggung.

Shinpachi meneguk ludahnya.

"Papi hanya ingin punya Istri lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara seperti berbisik tetapi masih mampu di dengar oleh para penonton.

Kagura membulatkan kedua matanya dengan suara sedih dia berkata, "Tak apa Papi. Asal papi Bahagia, Kaguya juga bahagia." Kagura kini memandang Shinpachi dengan senyuman sendu. Membuat para penonton disana ikut terhanyut dalam aktingnya dan bersamaan dengan itu tirai kembali tertutup.

.

.

 **"Seminggu kemudian Papi Kaguya menikah dengan salah satu Janda desa tersebut. Pada awalnya sang Ibu tiri berlaku baik. Tetapi, seminggu kemudian, Papi Kaguya meninggal karena keracunan jamur beracun yang dia temukan di pinggir hutan dan kini Kaguya tinggal bersama ibu tirinya yang Jahat. Tanpa siapa pun tau, ibu tiri Kaguya adalah salah satu penyihir."**

Tirai panggung kembali terbuka. Kini latarnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan besar dengan seekor _Pandemonium_ tergantung di tengahnya. Di ruangan tersebut, Nobume tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang _pandemonium_ dan menghadap ke arah penonton seraya berucap.

"Wahai, _Pandemonium_ , katakan padaku siapa gadis tercantik di Negeri ini!" titahnya dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi yang khas Nobume sekali. Gadis manis bersurai biru tersebut tengah mengenakan dress _gothic_ ala ratu penyihir di fandom _cartoon_ tetangga.

"Gadis tercantik di Negeri ini adalah Kaguya- _Sama._ " jawab _pandemoniun._

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti berbohong! Anak bau kencur itu tidak mungkin mengalahkan kecantikanku!" serunya lagi dengan nada datar khasnya. Nobume sedikit mendesah lelah seraya mengutuk Sang Kepala Sekolah yang menyuruhnya memerankan karakter _antagonis_ ini.

Di saat gadis itu mengutuk Sang _Kouchou_ , tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik milik tunangan kesayangannya, _Sasaki Isaburo,_ dan berkat bisikan dari sosok itu ntah kenapa Nobume yang semula nampak tak berminat menjadi semangat.

"Jawab Aku wahai, _Pandemonium_. Apa lebihnya gadis itu dari pada diriku?" kini Nobume mengeluarkan suara mengintimidasi yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Nobume- _Sama_ tadi mengatakan bahwa, siapa gadis paling cantik di negeri ini. Berhubung anda adalah janda maka, anda tak pantas di sebut gadis lagi Nyonya." Jawab _Pandemonium_ itu dengan entengnya dan di hadiahi sebuah tamparan maut dari Nobume. Sang _Pandemonium_ pun tumbang diiringi dengan suara pekikan histeris Shinpachi di balik panggung.

Para penonton memasang wajah poker face mendengar alasan absurd tapi benar dari sang _Pandemonium._

"Pengawal! Cepat kemari!" teriak nobume.

Lalu, datanglah Harada dengan tampilan pengawal kerajaan menghampiri Nobume.

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" tanya Harada dengan pose bak pengawal yang mendengarkan ceramah tuannya.

"Cepat kau bawa Kaguya ke tengah hutan dan kau bunuh dia!" titah Nobume dengan seringai sadist yang memang murni dari wajahnya.

Setelah itu layar kembali tertutup dan kembali terbuka dengan latar hutan beserta Kagura dan Harada yang berada di tengah panggung.

"Pengawal- _San,_ kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Kagura memasang wajah heran nan imut yang membuat para penonton menjadi gemas dan Sougo yang melihatnya ingin menerkamnya. " _Sayangnya ini bukan drama 'Little red Ridinghood and the Wolf'",_ batinnya.

"Kaguya- _Sama,_ cepatlah pergi dari sini. Nyonya besar ingin membunuh anda. Cepatlah Nona!" seru Harada seraya mendorong tubuh Kagura masuk ke tumpukan pohon-pohon yang berperan sebagai hutan.

Dan tirai kembali tertutup.

" **Di tengah ketakutannya Kaguya akhirnya berlari menjauh masuk ketengah hutan. Dia berlari ... lari ... lari dan lari hingga menemukan sebuah gubuk reyot tak layak huni di tengah hutan tersebut. Dengan keadaan putus asa, Kaguya memilih tinggal di sana dengan memperbaiki sedikit kerusakan gubuk tak berpenghuni tersebut. Kaguya hidup bahagia di tengah hutan hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan pengelana muda."**

Tirai kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sougo yang tengah menunggai kuda yang di perankan oleh Yamazaki. Yamazaki sendiri tengah menangis meratapi nasibnya saat melihat tama yang duduk di sebelah Tsukuyo. Harga dirinya sebagai cowok ganteng kabur meninggalkan dirinya yang merana.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku istirahat di gubuk jelek ini." Sougo berujar dengan wajah dan nada datar seraya turun dari punggung Yamazaki dan berjalan menuju gubuk reyot tersebut.

Sougo membuka pintu gubuk tersebut tanpa permisi dan kini layar tertutup dan dengan cepat kembali terbuka menampilkan suasana ala gubuk tua. Di dalam gubuk tersebut Kagura tengah berakting pura-pura tidur di atas dipan.

Sougo berjalan ke arah Kagura dan memasang wajah lembut ketika tangan kanannya memainkan helaian surai _vermillion_ milik Kagura.

"Cantik." Gumannya yang ntah itu sesuai skenario atau tidak karena jujur saja Sougo baru membaca naskahnya saat dia akan tampil tadi.

Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Kagura berakting seperti orang kaget dan bergerak duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Souji dan kau siapa namamu?" Sougo bertanya seraya mengecup surai _vermillion_ kagura. Hal itu membuat wajah Kagura memerah dan kedua orang di bangku penonton jadi naik darah serta diiringin jeritan 'Kyaa' dari fans mereka.

"Ka-Kaguya." Kagura tergagap sehingga melupakan dialog yang seharusnya.

"Nama yang cantik. Nah, cantik bagaimana jika kau menikah denganku dan hidup mewah daripada tinggal di gubuk seperti ini." Sougo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagura, membuat gadis itu menganga karena yang di ucapkan Sougo tadi tidak tercantum di naskah.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Sadist_. Itu tak ada di naskah, _baka_." Bisik Kagura.

"Ayolah, _China_. Improvisasi saja. Jujurnya aku lupa dialogku." Balas Sougo dengan nada berbisik juga.

Kagura memandang _horror_ wajah kekasih shotanya itu.

"Nah, Bagaimana _Hime_? Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat. Satu fakta lagi, adegan yang Sougo ingat hanyalah adegan di mana dia akan mencium Kagura di ending tapi, dia tak tau sebelumnya dia harus apa.

Wajah Kagura semakin memerah saat Sougo semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu dengan diiringi suara seruan menggoda dari para penonton.

Aktivitas itu terhenti tak kala sebuah suara berteriak dari balik panggung.

"MATTE!" seru seorang pemuda dan dua pria dewasa di sampingnya. Ntah sejak kapan Kamui-pemuda tersebut- berserta Gintoki dan Kankou mengenakan pakaian seperti pengawal kerajaan dengan membawa pedang di tangan mereka.

Sougo menyeringai seraya menarik Kagura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh, Sambutan yang luar biasa dari keluarga si China ternyata. Baiklah aku akan menghadapi kalian." Ujarnya seraya menarik keluar pedangnya yang tersampir di pinggang kirinya.

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan laga pertarungan pedang-pedangan antara Sougo dengan Calon ipar dan mantunya.

Walaupun, satu lawan tiga dan Kagura ada dalam dekapannya, Sougo nampak bisa mengimbangi para pria beringas yang tak terima anak-adik mereka yang mereka kira masih polos ternodai. Ya, Kagura memang polos akan tetapi mereka tidak tau kalau gadis kesayangan mereka itu, bibirnya sudah ternodai oleh bibir seksi pangeran sadist berulang kali.

.

.

Harusnya tidak begini.

Ya, seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi.

Gadis bersurai _vermillion_ itu menatap ngeri serta prihatin terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus berada di situasi _absurd_ seperti ini? Mereka sedang bermain drama bukan? Harusnya ini menjadi drama _lovey-dovey,_ bukannya acara pertarungan 'pedang-pedangan' antara _trio_ _absurd_ dan pangeran _Sadist_ yang sedari tadi tetap memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dan juga apa-apaan dengan Backsound "Woaah," dari para penonton itu.

Ini drama fantasi-romantis bukan?

Tak ada yang bilang bahwa ini akan jadi drama _action_?

Dan, lagi kenapa para penonton malah ikut taruhan?

Oke, kesabaran gadis itu habis. Badannya turut sakit karena sedari tadi ikut terombang-ambing dalam pelukan Sougo.

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak gadis itu berteriak, "WOY! KENAPA NIH DRAMA FANTASI-ROMANTIS JADI ACARA PEDANG-PEDANGAN DENGAN PEDANG KALIAN, SIALAN!"

Dan seketika bumi hening.

Keempat pria yang tengah ribut itu juga ikut terdiam. Bahkan, Katsura Kotaro yang menjadi narator pun ikut terdiam dan suara jangkrik pun tak terdengar.

Di tengah keheningan mereka, Nobume muncul membawa botol yang katanya adalah racun untuk drama mereka. Setelah membisikan sesuatu ke Kagura dan di balas anggukan gadis tersebut. Kagura meminum cairan dari botol tersebut dan mendadak perutnya mulas. Kagura memegangi perutnya dan membuat ke empat pria tersebut kaget terutama Sougo.

"China! Ada apa?" Sougo panik, di tahu gadisnya itu sedang tidak berakting.

"Apa yang kau berikan kepadanya, _Mukuro_?" tanya Gintoki.

"Gawat, aku salah membawa properti! Ini Yakult milik Takasugi yang sudah di fermentasi lagi." Jawab Nobume datar.

Mereka semua memandang Nobume tengan tampang _Jawdrop_ bercampur _sweatdrop_.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sougo segera mengangkat tubuh Kagura ke depan dadanya, meloncat menuruni panggung dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke area parkir kendaraan, mengambil mobilnya lalu membawa gadisnya ke rumah sakit.

Aksi Sougo tadi membuat para penonton berdecak kagum dan masih ber- _Jawdrop_ ria _,_ serta meninggalkan ketika pria di depan panggung tersebut dengan ekspresi bodoh.

 **"Ehm."** Suara Katsura kembali terdengar menggema dalam _Audiotorium_ tersebut, membuat para penonton kembali ke alam sadar mereka.

" **Ya, dan akhirnya Sang Pangeran yang tak di restui itu membawa kabur Sang Putri dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya. Medetashi ... Medetashi ..."**

Dengan berakhirnya narasi dari Katsura tadi, tirai panggung kembali tertutup diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan para penonton dengan bermacam ekspresi yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"MEDETASHI TTE JYANEE DAROU!" teriak ketiga pria tadi di balik tirai.

Sungguh sebuah pertunjukan yang luar biasa _absurd_ dan dengan sukses membuat Otose, Sang Kepala Sekolah, turut ikut jantungan.

-Fin-

sebelumnya Author ingin mengucapkan terima Kasih kepada

Sasha TsunDo-S yang selalu memberikan review ke Author di fic ini.

Makasih, Sasha- _Chan_ ^^ reviewnya sangat membuat author semangat.

Author juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:

firufiru, Natsuki Yani, Hanya orang, adejunizaf17, Hatsune Lizy, masih suka kamu,

Guest, Ellena Weasley, Tora , dan Keras kehidupan

yang telah memberikan reviesnya kepada Author di fic Author yang lain.

Terima Kasih _Minna,_ Review kalian membuat Author senang.

dan juga terima kasih kepada semua yang sedah mem-fav, follow serta membaca fics karya Author.

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan karya Authornya^^

Kritik dan saran selalu Author terima dengan senang hati baik via kolom review maupun PM ^^


	5. Gintsukky 1

Suasana malam di awal musim dingin kali ini berbeda bagi seorang Gintoki. Jika, sebelumnya dia masih bisa merasakan kasur empuk, maka tahun ini.

"Gintoki ... Gintoki ... Bangun ..." wanita bersurai _Blonde_ itu mengguncang tubuh suaminya.

"enghh ... Kenapa Tsukky?"

"Aku ingin Mangga." Jawabnya _to the point._

"Huh?" Gintoki mengucek matanya.

"Aku ingin Mangga muda!"

"Tsukky, ini masih dini hari." Pria tersebut mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Pokoknya aku mau mangga!" sang istri enggan mengalah.

"Bes-"

 ** _Syuuut ..._**

Sebuah kunai melayang tepat di samping wajah Gintoki. Pria tersebut banjir keringat.

"Baiklah, akan aku mintakan ke rumah Souichirou- _kun._ " Ujarnya dengan keringat dingin.

Gintoki mengambil Kimononya dan memakainya dengan asal-asalan, lalu pergi keluar dari rumahnya secepat yang dia bisa.

' _Wanita yang sedang ngidam itu mengerikan._ ' Batinya.

ooOoo

 **Karena Hidup itu terkadang merupakan Skenario yang Konyol**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapter 4. Percayalah, Kau tak akan bisa mengerti wanita ngidam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kabukicho, 02.00-**

Pria bersurai silver dengan gaya _tennen paama_ berjalan gontai di keheningan malam, ah, lebih tepatnya dini hari. Pria itu berjalan seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.

Kedinginan?

Tentu saja, siapapun pasti kedinginan jika, berjalan di atas tumpukan salju tanpa mengenakan jaket, syal dan sarung tangan. Tapi bodohnya, hal itu lah yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria itu, berjalan di atas tumpukan salju hanya dengan kimono yang biasa dia gunakan.

Langkah pria itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya victoria klasik.

Dengan gontai, pria tersebut membuka pagar lalu menekan bel rumah tersebut.

 ** _Ting tong ..._**

Belum ada jawaban.

 ** _Ting tong ..._**

Masih belum ada jawaban.

 ** _Ting ... brakk ... duaakkk ..._**

" _Urusai!_ / _Urusai_ aru!"

Ah, sungguh sambutan yang luar biasa.

"Samurai- _san_?/Gin- _chan_?"

Pria itu mengelus hidungnya yang baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah dari dua kakak-beradik di depannya.

"Tak bisakah kalian memberi salam kepada tamu dengan sopan,hah!?" teriak pria yang dipanggil Samurai- _san_ dan Gin- _chan_ itu.

" _Are_ , kenapa Gin- _chan_ datang kesini malam-malam aru ka?" tanya sang adik.

" _Nee, Nee,_ apa kau datang kemari untuk memberi kami hadiah, Samurai- _san_? Padahal ini belum natal. Kau baik sekali Samurai- _san._ " Sambung sang kakak dengan wajah ceria dengan tepuk tangan antusias.

"Hadiah gundulmu!" Sang tamu tak di undang itu mulai jengkel.

Nih, _duo_ bersaudara, ada tamu bukannya diajak masuk malah ditonjok. Bukannya, nawarin makanan eh, malah di tagih hadiah. Gintoki-pria itu- merasa datang ke tempat yang salah.

"Jadi, ada apa Gin- _chan_ kemari aru ka?" tanya si adik lagi.

"Aku kesini ingin meminjam jaket, Kagura." Jawab gintoki seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jaket?" kedua kakak adik itu saling pandang.

Ah, mereka baru sadar, Gintoki datang kerumah mereka hanya dengan kimono biasanya. Padahal, malam ini salju awal musim dingin tengah turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kagura, Kamui, kalian tidak menawariku untuk masuk, kah?" tanya si tamu karena ' _Do-S-combi'_ itu nggak peka-peka.

"Ah, silahkan masuk, Samurai- _san_." Ujar Kamui-Si kakak- setelah tersadar dari ketidakpekaannya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Sesampai disana, Kamui segera menyalakan perapian, gintoki duduk di sofa dan Kagura pergi ke kamar Sang papi untuk mengambilkan Jaket dan syal.

"Papi dan Mami kalian dinas di luar lagi?" tanya Gintoki.

Mengangkat bahu singkat, kamui menjawab,"Mereka lagi bulan madu yang ke sembilan puluh sembilan." Jawabnya ceria dengan senyuman lebar.

 _Sh*t,_ pasangan gila bulan madu itu membuat _kokoro_ Gintoki retak.

"Oy, seberapa gila orang tua kalian untuk berbulan madu terus menerus?" gintoki bertanya dengan tampang ngeri.

"Papi bilang, Selagi aku masih berjalan, maka akan ku bawa Kouka menjelajahi dunia hahahaha." Jawab Kamui seraya menirukan logat Sang Papi.

" _What the_ -"

"Gin-chan, ini." kata-kata Gintoki terpotong ketika Kagura datang seraya menyerahkan jaket dan syal ke arahnya.

"Ah, _Arigatou_ , Kagura." Gintoki mengambil jaket dan syal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gin- _chan_ dari mana aru ka?"

"Dari rumah mau ke rumah _Oogushi-kun_." Jawabnya datar.

"Eh, _Oogushi-kun_?" kedua kakak beradik itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Rumah pacar kalian, bodoh! Si Soichirou bersaudara." Jawab Gintoki. Jangan salah kan dia jika, dia lupa nama asli mereka.

"Rumah _Sadist_?" Kagura dan Kamui nampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba, kedua kakak beradik itu memasang wajah _horror._

"Gin- _chan,_ Kau mau selingkuh sama Mayora, kah?" Kagura bertanya dengan nada _horror._

"Wuah, ternyata selingkuhanmu banyak ya, Samurai- _san._ Ku kira kau hanya berselingkuh dengan Shinsuke." Sambung Kamui dengan suara ceria dan senyuman cerahnya.

"Eh?" Gintoki mengerjap kedua matanya.

"Tak ku sangka kau tega, Gin- _chan!_ Huaaa ... Kasihan Tsukky aru." Wajah _horror_ Kagura berubah menjadi tangis, "Apa salah Tsukky, Gin- _chan_?" lanjutnya seraya mendorong tubuh tak berdosa Gintoki hingga terjerabab dari sofa.

" _Are_? _Chottomatte_ ...," Otak Gintoki masih memproses.

"Aku kira kau hanya berselingkuh dengan Shinsuke, Samurai- _san._ Tak ku sangka ternyata kau _playboy_ juga." Kamui masih tersenyum, "Udah _Playboy_ , 'belok' lagi." Lanjutnya tanpa dosa diiringi senyuman bak dewa kematian.

" _What the tuuuuut-_ "

Akhirnya otak Gintoki kembali lancar.

"SIAPA YANG 'BELOK', CUK! GUE KE SANA CUMAN MAU MINTA MANGGA!" Gintoki berteriak dengan nggak nyante-nya.

Demi dewa _jashin_ Si Hidan dari fandom sebelah. Walaupun, Gintoki tahu bahwa ini bukanlah _Crossfic_ dengan anime tetangga.

"SIAPA YANG NYEBAR ISU GUE 'BELOK' WOY! GUE MASIH NORMAL!"

Teriakan Gintoki membuat para fu-tuuuut- _,_ patah hati.

"Samurai- _san,_ kalau didengar sama fansmu, mereka ntar kecewa, loh." Kamui mengingatkan.

"Persetan! Gue mau gas ke sana sebelum kunai Tsukky melayang lagi!"

Gintoki berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Yato tersebut sambil marah-marah. Meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik dengan otak setengah sadar karena ngantuk yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan.

" _Itterasai_." Kata mereka berdua kompak seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Gintoki yang semakin menjauh dari rumah mereka.

" _Nee,_ Kamui- _Nii_."

Kamui melirik ke arah adiknya, "Kenapa, Kagura?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya mangga di rumah sadist sudah kita habisin ya?" tanyanya dengan pose berpikir.

"Eh." Kamui cengo di tempat.

Ah, mereka berdua lupa, mangga di rumah keluarga Okita itu sudah di embat sama trio sadist-Mitsuba, Souko, dan Kagura-kemarin karena mereka ngidam rujak.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa rumah, akhirnya Gintoki tiba di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional jepang dengan papan nama 'Okita'.

" _Summimasen,_ ada orang, kah?" Gintoki mengetuk pintu geser rumah tersebut.

" _Summima_ -"

" _Shinu_ , Toshirou!"

 **Syuut ... Duaaaar ... trang-trang ...**

Salam pria tersebut terhenti ketika sebuah peluru _bazooka_ melayang tepat ke arahnya dari balik pintu. Beruntung tembakan itu meleset ke sisi kanannya.

Gintoki terdiam membatu ketika, bayangan pria berponi 'V' yang tengah memeluk wanita keluar dari rumah tersebut, diikuti seorang pemuda membawa _katana_ dan seorang gadis membawa _Bazooka._

Oke, seharusnya hari ini dia mendengarkan ramalan nasib miliknya dari Ketsuno ana, mantan tercintanya.

" _Shinu, Hijibaka-Nii Konoyarou!_ Lepasin _Ane-ue_ gue!" teriak pemuda bersurai pasir yang kini tengah melayangkan katana-nya ke arah pria berponi 'V' di depannya. Jangan lupakan keberadaan gadis bersurai pasir pendek dalam dekapannya.

"Mitsuba, tolong menyingkir sebentar." Pria berponi 'V' itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Toshi- _kun_ , Sou- _kun_ , tolong hentikan!" teriak gadis tadi.

" _Ane-ue_ , biarkan saja mereka." Tiba-tiba gadis yang bersurai sama dengan gadis itu-tetapi lebih panjang-menarik tangan Mitsuba ke belakang, " _Ane-ue_ , tunggu di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Sougo, Menunduk!" seru gadis tadi.

Pemuda yang bernama Sougo itu menunduk tepat saat sebuah peluru Bazooka melayang di atas kepalanya.

 ** _Duaaarr ..._**

Tembakan tadi sukses membuat pria berponi 'V' itu tumbang.

Gadis tadi meniup pelan pucuk _bazooka_ -nya dan bergaya _stay_ _cool_.

"Yeay, mampus loe, _Hijibaka_!" seru girang si kembar sadist itu seraya ber-high five ria.

"Toshi- _kun_!" seru Mitsuba seraya berlari mendekati Toshirou yang jatuh nungsep di tanah.

 ** _Jtakk ... Jtakk ..._**

" _Itteee_!" jerit kedua manusia tadi.

"Sou- _kun_ , Sou- _chan_ , kalian tidak boleh jahat seperti itu!"

"Tapi, Mayo- _Nii_ duluan yang asal ciplok pipi _Ane-ue!_ " jawab mereka kompak, tipikal _Siscon_ sejati.

Mitsuba memijit pelipisnya sejenak. Dan, dimulai lah ceramah singkat tapi panjang milik Mitsuba terhadap kedua adiknya. Sedangkan sang adik, duduk bersimpuh seraya mengelus kepala mereka yang baru saja di jitak.

" _Anno_ ..." Gintoki yang sedari tadi terdiam di pintu depan rumah keluarga Okita tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara.

' _Di kacangin itu sakit, cuk._ ' Batinnya.

Melihat ada orang asing di rumah mereka, ke empat kepala tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara-termaksud, Toshirou yang baru saja sadar-.

" _Danna,_ sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Sougo-pemuda bersurai pasir-.

" _Yorozuya_? Ngapain lu di sini?" timbrung Toshirou.

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini semenjak _Oogushi-kun_ di tembak _bazooka_ , di hantam _katana_ dan berakhir dengan nungsep di tanah." Jawab datar Gintoki.

"Kalau lu daritadi di situ, ngapain lu nggak nolongin Gue, _Tennen paama_!" seru Toshirou emosi.

"Untuk apa? Kau tak membayar ku untuk itu." jawab Gintoki seraya mengorek tambang emasnya.

"Kapok!" seru si sadist kembar kompak yang di hadiahi _deathglare_ manis dari Toshirou dan di balas dengan juluran lidah mereka berdua.

"Gin- _san_ , ada apa malam-malam begini datang kemari?" tanya Mitsuba.

"ah, _Etto_ , Aku ingin minta mangga." Jawab Gintoki.

Mereka berempat saling pandang.

" _Danna_ ," Souko-gadis bersurai pasir panjang- menepuk pelan pundak Gintoki. "Mangganya sudah habis."

"Eh!" seketika wajah Gintoki berubah _horror._

"Oy, semua bohong kan? Kalian berbohong kan?" Gintoki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Souko.

"Sayangnya itu benar, _Yorozuya_. Mangga di pohon belakang sudah habis." Jawab Toshirou seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Gintoki membeku di tempat, kemudian tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

"NANDE DAYOOOOU!" teriaknya dengan pose orang frustasi.

" _Danna_ , jangan bilang kalau istrimu lagi ngidam?" tanya Sougo.

Gintoki mengangguk lemah. Otaknya sudah buntu. Padahal, dia sudah bersusah payah datang jauh-jauh kemari.

Gintoki mulai menggaruk lantai kayu rumah Okita.

" _Nee,_ kalau tak salah, Takasugi juga punya pohon mangga." Ucap Toshirou.

"Benarkah?" senyum Gintoki kembali terkembang.

Toshirou dan Sougo menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Yatta!_ " Gintoki berseru riang seraya berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

" _Arigatou, Oogushi-kun, Sofa-kun!"_ teriaknya dari kejahuan.

"Toshirou, _desu_!/Sougo, _Desaa_!" balas Toshirou dan Sougo serentak.

.

.

.

Gintoki berlari menelusuri jalan bersalju secepat yang ia bisa. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kampret, sudah jam tiga!" serunya ntah kepada siapa. Pria berjulukan _'Shiroyasha'_ itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

Setelah melewati dua gang kecil. Akhirnya, Gintoki tiba di sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern.

Gintoki mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Walaupun, sekarang salju turun, pria tersebut malah merasa kepanasan.

"Gintoki?"

Sebuah suara merdu dari seorang pria cantik di depannya mengalihkan dunia Gintoki.

"Zu-."

"Oy, Gintoki, Zura, Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di depan rumah orang." Ucap pemuda bersurai dark purple yang berdiri di balik gerbang rumah besar tersebut.

"Gue nggak 'belok', _bakasugi_!" teriak gintoki tak terima. Ntah siapan manusia laknat yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut.

" _Zura zanai, Katsura da_!" teriak Katsura.

"ah, terserah lah." Sahut pemuda tersebut, "ngapain kalian berdua di depan rumah gue?" tanya sang pemilik rumah.

"Gue mau minta mangga, Takasugi." Jawab dua manusia berbeda surai itu bersamaan.

Gintoki menatap Zura dan Zura balas menatap Gintoki- _Zura zanai,Katsura da_!-dengan manik berbinar. mereka bertatapan seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

Merasa pemandangan di depannya menjijikan, Takasugi-sang pemilik rumah- berdehem pelan.

"Ehem, gue tau kalo kalian berdua sebenernya ada indikasi buat 'belok'. Tapi, _please_ , jangan ngelakuinnya di depan rumah gue." Ucapnya kalem.

"Gue nggak 'belok'!" seru Gintoki dan Katsura berbarengan.

"Siapa manusia yang nyebarin tuh fitnah, woy!" seru Gintoki lagi.

"Pabrik anpan." Jawab Takasugi seraya membuka aplikasi _face*-nya_ dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang terpampang di sebuah situs resmi mereka di Tv-tok*. Dimana, foto tersebut memperlihatkan Gintoki dan May-Hijikata tengah tidur bersama.

Saat Takasugi menyebut pabrik anpan, seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang hobi makan anpan tengah terkapar akibat tersendak anpan di rumahnya.

" _What the Hell_!" teriak Gintoki seraya merampas _smartphone_ Takasugi.

"Woaah, piwwit ..." Katsura bersiul menggoda seraya mengambil jarak aman.

"Siapa yang ngedit nih woy!"

"Staff tempat kita _syutting._ " Jawab Takasugi kalem seraya minum Yakult.

Mata Gintoki menggelap. Hancur, dunianya sudah hancur.

"Padahal gue normal." Tangis lebaynya seraya tertunduk menghadap tanah bersalju.

"haaah ..." Takasugi menghela napasnya. Drama absurd di depannya takkan berhenti. Jadi, Takasugi putuskan untuk membawa-seret- dua sohibnya itu ke belakang rumahnya.

"Tuh, ambil sendiri." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk buah mangga yang masih menggantung pada tempatnya.

" _Ano,_ Takasugi, kau tak memiliki alat untuk mengambilnya, kah?" tanya Gintoki seraya menunjuk pohon tersebut.

"Jangan menyerah, Gintoki! Seorang pria sejati harus berani manjat pohon!" seru Katsura yang kini sudah memeluk pohon mangga.

"Gyaaahhh, semut!" serunya lagi seraya berlari kesana kemari.

" _Aho ka teme_ , Zura!" seru Gintoki yang menyaksikan tingkah bodoh Katsura.

" _Zura zanai, Katsura da_!" serunya.

Gintoki memijit pelepisnya frustasi.

"ngomong-ngomong, Takasugi, ngapain lu sepagi ini berdiri di depan pager?" tanya Gintoki.

Dari kejauhan Gintoki bisa melihat Katsura yang tengah melempar batu untuk menjatuhkan buah tersebut.

"Nunggu, Matako." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Are, are_ , kalian sudah jadian?" Gintoki mulai kepo.

"Gebetan." Takasugi menjawab seraya menunduk.

1 detik

2 detk

3 det-

"Bwahahahaha ..." Gintoki dan Katsura-yang berada di bawah pohon mangga- tertawa bersama.

"Oy, Takasugi! Apa-apaan itu? kami berdua saja sudah menikah dan kau masih jomblo!" Seru katsura dari bawah pohon mangga.

"Takku, Sakamoto yang setengah gila saja sudah mau menikah, Kamui sudah punya pacar dan Shinpachi yang nggak laku sekarang sudah punya pacar, lah elu, Jones, _Bakasugines_." Hina Gintoki dengan laknatnya, nggak tau kalau sedari tadi _kokoro_ Takasugi sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Makanya, jangan kelamaan kuliah." Sambung Katsura.

Mereka berdua asyik tertawa hingga mereka tak menyadari jika, Takasugi sudah menarik seekor anjing bulldog raksasa yang dia pinjam dari tetangga berambut peraknya yang bernama Hatake Kakash*.

"Oy, sepertinya Bull ingin bermain." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan anjing bulldog itu seraya menyeringai lebar.

Gintoki dan Katsura sontak menghentikan tawanya dan berlari menghindari kejaran anjing menyeramkan itu.

"Woy, Takasugi, Anjing siapa ini!?" seru Gintoki yang berlari di depan Katsura.

"Hatake kakashi." Jawabnya seraya duduk di bangku taman belakangnya, seraya minum yakult-lagi-.

"Oy, Ini bukan _fic crossovers_!" seru Katsura.

"Bodo'." Jawab singkat Takasugi seraya meninggalkan kedua sohibnya dan menjemput Matako yang baru pulang dari perpustakaan kota.

' _Perempuan satu itu gila belajar.'_ Batin Takasugi.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima ..."_ ucap pria bersurai perak itu dengan baju compang camping.

" _Okaerinasai._ Kau sudah pulang, sayang?" tanya Tsukuyo yang tengah makan mangga di dampingi dua bocah berbeda surai.

" _Okaerinasai, Danna/_ Gin- _chan._ " Sapa dua manusia itu.

"Kalian?"

"Maaf, Gin- _chan,_ aku lupa bilang kalau mangga di rumah Sadist sudah habis aru. Dan aku menyimpan satu di kulkas aru." Terang gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ itu.

"Aku hanya mengantar _China_ kemari, _Danna._ Tadi kami pikir ingin menyusulmu ke rumah Takasugi. Tapi, karena jauh, akhirnya kami langsung ke sini." Sambung pemuda bersurai pasir.

"Maaf, _anata,_ aku lupa mengabarimu." Timpal Tsukuyo yang tengah asyik makan mangga muda.

"ehe ... hehehehe ..." Gintoki tertawa aneh.

Dan tak lama tubuhnya ambruk.

"Gintoki!/ _Danna_! _/_ Gin- _chan_!." Mereka bertiga berseru panik melihat Gintoki yang ambruk di depan pintu.

.

.

.

" _Nah, anakku, jika, kau sudah lahir nanti. Ingatlah perjuangan Ayahmu yang telas susah payah memenuhi keinginanmu ketika masih di rahim ibumu."_

 _-Gintoki-_

-Fin-

 ** _Omake:_**

Pria bersurai silver itu membuka kedua matanya saat cahaya matahari jatuh menimpa wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya wanita _blonde_ di sebelahnya.

"ah ..." pria tersebut berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Gin, Makasih untuk mangganya semalam." Ucap tulus wanita tersebut.

Sang pria hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus sayang surai sang istri.

"Kau sudah puas?"

Sang wanita menggelengkan kepala seraya menunduk.

"Apalagi yang dia inginkan?" tanyanya seraya mengelus perut Sang Istri yang tengah membuncit.

"Ada yang dia inginkan, tapi kau jangan marah."

"Tidak akan, katakan saja." Ujarnya lembut.

"Cium pipi Katsura."

 ** _Jderrr ..._**

 _Soundeffect_ nista tadi mengiringi kesadaran Si _Tennen Paama_ yang menghilang dengan mulut berbusa.

 _'Siapa pun, tolong gantikan aku!'_ batinnya menjerit frustasi.


End file.
